MUSIC IN ME WITH THE PPGZ
by 3Hearts
Summary: Stories inspired by everyday songs we listen to written by me starring the PPGZ and RRBZ of course ! XD. Give me the songs which characters you want or just give me a song and let me free-hand it. R&R and ENJOY! ! ! Rated T because some things will be a little older, but some will be K to so heck read with caution XD just kidding!


**3Hearts HERE! ! ! YEAH I HAVE WAY TOO MANY STORIES TOO UPDATE BUT HERE IS ANOTHER THING I WANNA WORK ON. HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THE MUSIC IN ME WITH THE PPGZ. THIS CHAPTER WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG 5:15 BY BRIDGIT MENDLER. SOMEONE I'M CURRENTLY OBSESSING OVER XD XD XD. THIS ONE IS WITH MOMOKO AND BRICK.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, too early in the morning. I decided right now. We had an argument: Brick and I.

I won the argument by a long shot, but it was a small victory considering I almost never did. I guess that would just have to do for now.

We were up all night BBMing each other until I finally just left and packed my stuff and went over there. That's where everything went down hill. The conversation went from great to horrible to worst and yelling. I can't even remember what it was for.

I was going to leave, but couldn't a storm came so I had to sleep over. The hatred in the air was thick enough for you just die from staying in the same room. It was as if you were losing air.

I woke up with when I knew Brick wouldn't be awake. I knew the argument would be over by today, but that didn't matter I made my decision.

From all that screaming my head ached. All night I've been taking Tylenol to stop it, but it wouldn't. I checked if there was anymore tylenol and there wasn't.

My head still aches. I felt weak and didn't have enough strength to do anything the best I could do was flip a pancake.

I had everything in the luggage I packed waiting by the front waiting for a taxi to pass by.

Quarter after 5 that's the time he would have to meet me I repeated inside my head.

The taxi finally arrived and I left. We traveled for hours just going to random places until I decided to head towards my destination.

I checked the time and it was already one.

I wasn't sure what to do. I kept wrapping my head around what I was doing. I'll say it one last time I thought. Before I could repeat the letter I left him I kept making myself think that he would be walking out by 4:59.

It seemed inevitable, but I couldn't help but wish.

"5: 15 not a minute more.  
Ready for the knock on my door.  
5: 15 not a minute more.  
Ready for the waves on my shore.  
And at 5: 16 if you're not with me,  
you can catch me in the next city." I repeated the letter going through my head he knew where I'd be.

I sat down in the cabin that use to belong to my family not to far from Brick's house. He knew I always came here.

I sighed inwardly. "Never knew you meant that much to me and I won't know how much I'm going to miss you until 5: 15."

I walked around the small cabin contemplating everything. "I think I've gone dumb. I'm sick just sick in the head." I thought in denial.

The inner me spoke. "Yeah sick on puppy love and you wanna break out, but you know you want to stay more than anything."

I never had enough of wanting to stay with him, but I wondered if that was a bad thing.

Thinking more and more I felt like the walls are caving in.

I was always the strong one out my friends , but now my thick skin is feeling kinda thin. They didn't even know I was leaving or I guess more running away.

I sat back down and though about Brick. I sighed. "You find your way back in every time don't you Brick?"

I continued on in my head. "I never thought in May and when we came to June I would feel this way about you."

I shook my head no, but I'll say it one last time. I just thought about Brick marching out reading the letter over again maybe even saying "I'm walking out the door at 4: 59."

Maybe just to give me a little scare. I smiled a little bit, but stopped at the thought of the letter.

"5: 15 not a minute more.  
Ready for the knock on my door.  
5: 15 not a minute more.  
Ready for the waves on my shore.  
And at 5: 16 if you're not with me,  
you can catch me in the next city."

Aloud I spoke, "Never knew you meant that much to me until 5: 15."

I repeated that again.

"At 5: 15.  
Ready for the knock on my door.  
5: 15 not a minute more.  
Ready for the waves on my shore.  
And at 5: 16 if you're not with me.  
you can catch me in the next city."

Even the last phrase I repeated. "Never knew you meant that much to me. Until 5: 15."

Right there and than I had a surge of unyielding confidence. "I won't wait another minute, no. When the waves are at my shore. Ready for the waves on my shore. And at 5: 16 if you're not with me, you can catch me in the next city." After I finished saying next city the confidence stopped. I checked the time and it was 5:15.

I started to feel tears form and whispered barely above a sob. "Never knew you meant that much to me until 5...I'll be waiting for you at 5: 15."

I walked towards the door and checked the time one last time 5:16. I opened the door and eyes full of tears they were met with Brick's crimson ones.

He was breathing very heavily...as if he was running just to get here.

"Hey," he huffed. "Ready to run away?"

* * *

**I'm really not the touchy-feely type (-_-;), but heck I took this as a challenge XD XD XD. You can never have enough fluff right ? XD XD XD what do you think of it. R&R and leave in the comments or PM to tell me what the next song should be and tell me anything I need to do to get better. XD**

**~Sayonara from 3Hearts till next time Ciao my Heart Attacks XD!**


End file.
